leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Piltover
Piltover is a city-state on the northeastern part of Valoran.__TOC__ Lore Piltover, also known as the City of Progress, is the leading center of ecologically-minded techmaturgical research on Valoran. The city's great academies and their contributions to science are known across the land, rivaled only by the eccentric colleges found in Zaun. A coastal nation, the denizens of Piltover are utilizing the liquids and gases emitting from the nearest marsh as a viable source of energy in order to power the city. Culture The individuals who travel to and wish to reside in Piltover have a seemingly unquenchable thirst for knowledge. This pursuit can lead them across a variety of academic fields, be it techmaturgy, medicine, archaeology, etc. The city's researchers clearly take great pleasure exploring and expanding their scientific inquiries. However, many of them have now turned their attention to the current state of conflict on Valoran. Seeing what they consider an unacceptable situation, the scientists and denizens of the City of Progress have come together to work collectively in order to rectify the problems plaguing the continent. They firmly believe that science is the key to saving Runeterra. Another reason Piltover is referred to as the City of Progress is due to its low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves, like , of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for . At a young age Caitlyn discovered that she possessed a natural gift for investigation. She also found that she was one of the sharpest shots in the city. Caitlyn gained notoriety as she was singlehandedly defeating crime in Piltover. , later became Piltover's Sentinel after he singlehandedly destroyed the lab of the Zaunite scientist, . Though Piltover produces an abundant amount of techmaturgical marvels, the city's denizens strive to be as environmentally friendly as possible. They are constantly developing new and improved methods for renewable energy. Government Piltover has a very empathic and progressive governing body. It is indicated that the citizens of Piltover collectively elect their representatives, who are referred to as statesmen. In order to improve the city-state's social and environmental well-being, statesmen constantly strive to implement their nation's rapid scientific innovations. Piltover is also one among Valoran's least militarized city-states, and also one of its most trusting. Yordle Academy of Science & Progress There is a significant yordle population that resides in Piltover. , had an allure to science that he could not resist, and wanted to make his mark on the City of Progress. Before leaving Bandle City he gathered like-minded Yordles to join him in his quest to Piltover, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, his academy has become one of the leading institutions in all of Valoran. It has pioneered many new scientific achievements, delving deeper and deeper into the field of techmaturgy. The more interesting contraptions Heimerdinger and his colleagues have put together are on permanent display at the academy, with tours being granted nearly every day of the week. Examples of Heimerdinger and his academy's many inventions include: * Seven Lenses of Insight: one of a kind goggles given to , allowing him to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see.Seven Lenses of Insight * Star Rods: hextech devices which emit light and are used to illuminate the streets of Piltover. * Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter: an aerial vehicle which has become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). * Patrol Rescue Bot: an automaton deployed by the Piltover Patrol in order to search for missing individuals. * Drain Out Of Mana Machine: the "D.O.O.M. Machine" was an experimental device that was capable of extracting magic from its surrounding area.Large Explosion Blows Crater in Road Outside Demacia * H-28G Evolution Turret: portable and collapsible stationary automatons capable of continuous rapid-fire of techmaturgical bullets and unleash concentrated laser beams after a brief charging time. This semi-intelligent contraption requires a spotter for accuracy and relies on nearby remote power source to function. Advanced protocols allow the deployment of H-28Q Apex Turret '''which is a heavier armament version capable of collateral damage-shells and stronger laser strikes before its batteries give out. * '''Hextech Micro-Rockets: unguided mini-warheads capable of striking multiple enemies or single-target concentrated fire, making up for its relatively smaller damage compared to standard warheads with sheer numbers. Enemies of high priority can be eliminated swiftly by Hextech Rocket Swarm '''protocol, firing wave after wave of micro-rockets with superior munitions. * '''CH-1 Concussion Grenade: explosive electro-grenades that, when tossed on target, emit electrical shockwaves which impairs sensory capabilities and neural overload that effectively damage and shut down enemy's response rate. For crowd control, CH-3X Lightning Grenade '''protocol allows the use of the bigger and superior version which feature wider area of disruption and "bounces" over solid surfaces for up to thrice times. * '''Techmaturgical Repair Bots: self-operating, semi-sentient nano-machines capable of administering swift repair to nearby mechanical devices and wounded friendlies. Piltover Customs Desiring a more suitable location to construct his techmaturgical vehicles, Heimerdinger built a new expanded workshop outside his Yordle Academy.Heimer's Workshop The workshop, called Piltover Customs, has gone off to become the most successful transportation customization and modification enterprise on Runeterra. The co-owner and chief mechanic, , enjoys tinkering with all the hextech gizmos that are regularly brought to him. He and the company provides a tour for the shop by special request only cause why not?Flames for Your Wagon The Grandmaster Explorer of Piltover , an artifact discovered by Ezreal]]A large network of the intricate tunnels can be found underneath Piltover, and for years they were long thought to be unnavigable. This was until the tunnels were fully mapped out by . The quality of his work was so remarkable that the Piltover government purchased his maps and commissioned his services as the city-state's Grandmaster Explorer in archaeology. Since then Ezreal's countless adventures have been romanticized and published by the city. He also occasionally brings back many he finds to Piltover and to the League for further study. The Piltover Patrol With the goal of using their combined knowledge to give aid to others as quickly as possible, the city's officials created multiple search and rescue teams that can be mobilized across Valoran at a moment's notice. The teams, referred to collectively as the Piltover Patrol, serve to assist anyone in dire need. Each member is highly trained to handle different levels of emergencies. When searching for missing individuals the rescuers deploy the Piltover Rescue Bot, a recent prototype created by the famed inventor , to hover over and scan large areas of land. Should an individual be found severely sick or injured, the rescue teams are capable of swiftly transporting them back to Piltover. The individual is then treated as a patient by the city-state's top medical staff and is cared for around the clock. There are also Sentry Bots patrolling the city streets, insuring constant safety of residence, though they have proven to be no match against the criminal known as . Relations Zaun As the two leading city-states in the development of hextech, Piltover and Zaun have a deep competitive rivalry, both vying to be the ones directing the future of techmaturgy on Runeterra. League matches between the two nations have a tendency to begin with their champions exchanging contemptuous banter and moody glares.The Trees Live! Demacia Though Piltover and Demacia may have their differences but the two nations are on relatively friendly terms. Scientists from the City of Progress are usually welcomed inside Demacia. However, should the scientists wish to perform experiments there, they must first get clearance from Demacian officials. History Missing Piltovian Boy Found The Piltover Patrol found a young inventor from Piltover who was previously reported missing for the last three months. Piltover officials mobilized all available rescue teams to recover the well-known 14-year-old prodigy of techmaturgy. He was discovered afflicted with a withering disease and close to death in the northern jungles of Kumungu. The rescue team quickly transported the boy back to the city-state, and he was quarantined to prevent spreading the disease. The medical staff raced to save his life, though a source within the Patrol described the boy's status as worrisome. The source explained that the strange disease was ravaging the boy's body, and even with the advanced state of Piltover's medical care, the disease was spreading too quickly for his young body to cope with. His name was withheld because he was a minor. The Festival of Flight Tensions between Piltover and Zaun renewed as the 16th Festival of Flight race drew near, marking the beginning of the annual Techmaturgical Conference. The city of Zaun had been named victor of the symbolic event for the last four years running, though they showed a great deal of trepidation towards the upcoming match after Piltover publicly unveiled their new state-of-the-art Zeppelin. While it's difficult to classify any dirigible as small, the appropriately named “Tailwind” aircraft was a record-breaking length of 27 meters. Not only was it the first Zeppelin to meet such small size constraints, but it also pioneered the utilization of Piltoverian Chrono-Technology. The new prototype “Chrono-propeller” engine, which received tremendous design contributions from , was rumored to manipulate time itself to reach speeds that would otherwise be impossible under Valoran’s constantly changing atmospheric conditions. The Zeppelin would be piloted in the race by , who was once one of Zaun’s most promising mage talents before defecting from the city-state several years ago.It Takes Time to Win-d Piltover Wins the Annual Zeppelin Race Janna’s record-breaking Zeppelin "Tailwind" defeated the Zaunite flagship "Lead Zeppelin" at the annual Techmaturgical Conference in Piltover. Zaun's "Lead Zeppelin" had maintained a strong lead from the race’s start in Piltover. The Zaunite flagship, a powerhouse of black metal and Zaunite techmaturgy, had claimed victory at the Conference for the past four years. As the two Zeppelins crossed the Bluewind Bay, however, Tailwind’s chrono-propeller engine allowed the craft to navigate through the bay's storms utterly unfettered, securing Piltover’s victory. The Hexplosives Expert Some time after , accidentally blew up the wall of the Academy, Zaunite agents infiltrated Piltover and kidnapped the yordles. The Piltover military tracked the hostages to a Zaunite prison. They tried to break them free but to no avail, their weapons proved useless against their fortified walls. Ziggs then came to the scene with his new and improved bombs he lovingly calls "hexplosives". Ziggs used his most powerful bomb, the Mega Inferno Bomb, to destroy the reinforced walls. Once the smoke diminished he lashed out at the guards with an array of unique hexplosives, broke the yordles' cell and led them back to Piltover. The Defender of Tomorrow A friendly visit from the Zaunite scientist, , quickly turned into an all-out assault of lab in a successful attempt at stealing the arcane crystal. Piltover officials refused to attack Zaun to prevent the thievery from escalating into an all-out war between the two city-states. With no response from the officials, Jayce chose to seclude himself inside his lab. Rumor spread he was developing a powerful weapon for an assault against the Zaunite scientist. After many restless day and nights, Jayce finally made himself public again, carrying with him the supposedly rumored weapon, the Mercury Hammer. With this, Jayce assaulted Viktor's lab, defeated him and his acolytes and destroyed the crystal. On his return, the citizens of Piltover showered him with adoration. But with his actions he knew that Zaun would soon act again and try to wreak havoc in Piltover. So he made a solemn vow to defend all of Piltover from any danger that comes. Get Jinxed! Ever since, Piltover has been known as the City of Progress for the many technological advancements it has made, but when the mad girl, , had first attacked the city, its progress had stopped. Now the city is a cesspool of chaos, buildings crumbling, people dying, painted animals running rampant and the city in constant gunfire. Piltover's Finest, and , have been trying to track her down but to no avail. As Jinx's rampage escalated, the Sheriff had declared a city-wide manhunt for her. Jinx responds to this by marking the treasury with a challenge to Vi, telling that she would attack the place during the time and date she had written there. When the time had come, she did turn up and began to wreak havoc. Vi began chasing her, smashing through every wall she comes through, and, finally, when Jinx was cornered, Jinx let loose a barrage of rockets, destroying the building. When the officers had awoken, all the gold still remained and Jinx had spelled out something in the sky using the city's lights, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!". Trivia General= * Piltover was inspired by and fantasy genres. ** Most of Piltover's interiors have a distinct style to them, while the exterior architecture is a mix between Art Deco and Steampunk. This mix between artistic styles can clearly seen on the crest of The Piltover Police Department. ** Other video game cities that share the same fantasy genres and similar designs are and . Both of which are from the . ** The Debonair skin line (which mostly consists of Piltover champions) reflects this artistic design choice. It is also noted that follows this trend as well. * and were designed in Piltover. * Some of Zaun's citizens refer to Piltovians as "Pilties". * Piltover's crest resembles the crest from . |-| Skins= Blitzcrank iBlitzcrankSkin.jpg|iBlitzcrank Blitzcrank RiotSkin.jpg|Riot Blitzcrank Blitzcrank PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Blitzcrank Caitlyn OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Caitlyn Corki HotRodSkin.jpg|Hot Rod Corki Galio DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Galio Garen SteelLegionSkin.jpg|Steel Legion Garen Graves MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Graves Graves RiotSkin.jpg|Riot Graves Ezreal DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Ezreal PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Jayce DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Jayce Jayce FullMetalSkin.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Jinx MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Jinx Kayle RiotSkin.jpg|Riot Kayle Lux SteelLegionSkin.jpg|Steel Legion Lux Miss Fortune MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Nasus RiotK-9Skin.jpg|K-9 Nasus Singed RiotSquadSkin.jpg|Riot Squad Singed Twitch GangsterSkin.jpg|Gangster Twitch Twitch PickpocketSkin.jpg|Pickpocket Twitch and Safecracker Evelynn Vi DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Vi Vi NeonStrikeSkin.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Vi OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Vi Volibear CaptainSkin.jpg|Captain Volibear and Constable Trundle Xin Zhao SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Xin Zhao Zilean TimeMachineSkin.jpg|Time Machine Zilean Media Themes= ;Related Themes Jayce League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Pulsefire Ezreal League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Vi League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Jinx League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| |-| Videos= File:League of Legends - Pulsefire Ezreal Revealed|Pulsefire Ezreal File:League of Legends Music Get Jinxed|League of Legends: Get Jinxed |-| Pictures= File:Central_Piltover_Tower.png|Central Piltover Tower File:Piltover_City_street.png|Piltover City Street File:Piltover_Merry-Go-Round.png|Piltover Merry-Go-Round File:Piltover_Sentry_Robots.png|Piltover Sentry Bots Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard.jpg|"Get Jinxed" Storyboard Jinx BulletinBoard2.jpg|Jinx Bulletin Board Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist promo 2 Piltover concept.jpg|Old Concept art of Piltover Piltover.jpg|Old Piltover skyline Onfealive Piltover Crest.png|Old Piltover crest Affiliated Champions Other Related Champions See Also * An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra Reference cs:Piltover fr:Piltover pl:Piltover zh:皮尔特沃夫 Category:Places